Paradise
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry enjoy some alone time in paradise.


Elizabeth McCord hadn't felt this relaxed in what seemed like years. She lounged on the daybed, hot sun blanketing her body and reflecting off the turquoise waters of the Indian Ocean. She was fairly certain she wasn't ever going to be able to leave this paradise.

A shadow cast in front of her for a moment and she smiled when Henry placed an ice cold cocktail in her hand before he sat down next to her.

"You're a dream." She said after she took a sip of the drink and the cool liquid passed down her throat and seemed to immediately lower her body temperature.

Henry grinned and leaned in to kiss her on the shoulder, his eyes carefully taking in all her gorgeous exposed skin and the skimpy bikini that covered only what was necessary. "I think you're the dream."

Elizabeth grinned wickedly as he eyed her body, his eyes peering out over the top of his sunglasses.

She couldn't believe she was actually wearing this ridiculously tiny bikini. But they were alone, secluded enough in their little ocean villa and Henry was the only one who would be seeing anything. The occasional person would pass by on some form of ocean transportation but that was never a bother and didn't take away from the peace and tranquility she was so enjoying. No one knew who she was here anyway and she doubted anyone cared.

She set her drink down on the table next to her and shifted to her side, propping her head up on her hand in a seductive way. She loved to tease him in this way.

Henry raised his eyebrows and set his own drink down before scooting over to her and running his hand down her torso. "Do you actually think the tiny possibility of someone seeing us is going to keep me from taking you right here, right now when you look at me like that?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and shrugged. She loved seeing this side of her husband.

Henry, calling her bluff, surprised her by flipping her onto her back, his warm body pressed tightly against hers, skin to skin. He kissed her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. He smirked against her neck, "Did you think I was bluffing?" He then pressed his thigh between her legs and she grabbed ahold of his arms, a look of surprise taking over her face until it was quickly replaced with a wicked grin. She wanted to do this and she was sure he did too but in the back of her mind she knew they couldn't, at least during the day. It might be a different story once it got dark but even with this place being as secluded as it was she just couldn't risk getting caught having sex out in the open like this, even if she really, _really_ wanted to.

Henry was aware of this unfortunate reality as well and he rolled off of her after a moment before they started something they couldn't stop.

Elizabeth sighed and turned to him once again, she had an idea. "What if we went for a dip in the pool?"

Henry raised his eyebrows and flashed her a wicked grin; he knew exactly what she was thinking. He jumped off the daybed and grabbed her hand, playfully dragging her up the wooden stairs to the top tier of the deck.

Henry wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss, his body pressed against hers as his hands wandered her back and his lips and tongue somehow managed to convey his all-consuming desire for her.

She broke apart when she needed air; sure her lips were swollen and pink. She reached up to touch his cheek, his skin bronzed and glowing from the sunlight and the silvery grey streaks in his once dark hair somehow managed to make him look even more stunning.

They stood there for a moment, taking each other in, and then he took her hand and led her down the steps into the little infinity pool situated over the ocean. It was undeniably beautiful, a little overly extravagant for her taste, but she wasn't about to complain. It was stunning and peaceful and gave her the privacy and seclusion her normal day to day life had been seriously lacking for the past almost three years.

Henry's hands surrounded her body; his fingers grazed the cool water and then traced her torso leaving her skin tingling from the heady combination of his soft fingertips and the refreshing chill of the water. He then pulled her back into his own body so she was pressed against him. His body felt glorious against her back, his skin was warm from the sun and provided an intoxicating contrast to the chilly water his fingers traced over her front. She smiled as his hands started to explore more of her body. He grazed her hips, just above her bikini line, causing her to shiver with anticipation. Slowly he moved up her sides and to her chest. At first he stayed right below the thin triangles of bikini fabric causing her to elicit a soft moan in anticipation. He loved watching her react to him in this way. He placed a wet kiss to her pulse point on her neck and she snaked her arm behind him and around his body to hold herself upright. Finally he gave her what she wanted, his large hands cupping her breasts, softly pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of the swimsuit.

He surprised her a little bit when he untied the part of her swimsuit around her neck with his teeth. She snapped back to reality, catching the straps with her hand before they exposed her to the world.

"Henry!" Sure they were more secluded but she still wasn't sure if she should have her breasts hanging out.

He grinned against her neck, "Just turn around. We're in the pool, no one can see us."

His hot breath and lips against her neck was making her head feel all fuzzy again and rational thought was quickly going out the window.

She sighed and decided she really didn't want to argue, they were on vacation and they deserved to have some fun.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wasted no time going for the second tie around her back. Her swimsuit top fell between them and Henry tossed it out of the way. Elizabeth giggled and pressed her bare chest against his. Henry's hands traced up her back, running along her smooth, bare skin before traveling back down her skin to the edge of her bikini bottom. She bit her lip in anticipation as his hands traveled along the edge of her swimsuit and slowly pulled it down her body. They were in a pool though so it wouldn't just drop down. Instead Henry surprised Elizabeth when he dove under the water and pulled the bottoms off her. She burst out laughing when he proudly emerged with her suit bottoms and tossed them onto the deck.

He was grinning madly when he wrapped his arms around her yet again and started to kiss her. The cool water was dripping down his face and onto hers but she didn't care. The combination of warm sunlight and cool water was putting her nerves on edge and she loved it.

She reached between them and tugged at his swim trunks. "I think you're a little overdressed, Dr. McCord." She mumbled into his mouth, unwilling to pull away from his lips completely.

She tried to tug his shorts down but they only floated in the pool and that sent them both into a fit of laughter. Henry finally released her and pulled the shorts off himself. Floating like that made him shoulder deep in the water and so he swam up to his wife and playfully pulled her to the edge of the pool. He pressed her body against the orate tile and he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she moaned when she felt him pressed against her at attention.

Henry wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place and reached his other hand down between their bodies. He circled his thumb around her clit and she let out a yelp, she felt so sensitive and stimulated by everything about this interaction.

Henry's fingers circled her slowly and she squeezed her legs tighter around him and bit her lip. This was heavenly. He slipped a finger inside her, curling it just so to exactly where she wanted him. She yelped and pulled him closer to her so she could rest her head against his shoulder. He was so good with his hands but she was far too gone for this to be slow and steady.

She pulled back in the slightest and reached between them to take him in her hand. He had to stop his motion and brace himself against the tile when her skilled hand traveled down his shaft and massaged him in exactly the way that drove him crazy.

"Okay, Elizabeth, stop." He managed to spit out, his voice husky and on edge.

She grinned and released him so he could pull away from her just enough to forge a new connection. He sank into her and she wrapped her arms around his body. The pressure of the water and his body against hers felt heavenly and the waves from the water hitting her skin as he started to move were making her entire body overwhelmed by her senses.

Henry moved against her, his hips forming a steady rhythm against her. Although their position in the water felt incredible it was also making it difficult for them to quicken their pace. Henry had no intention for this to be a lackluster encounter and swiftly pulled out of her, making her whimper, and then tossing her over his shoulder.

She couldn't stop laughing as he climbed out of the pool and walked into the villa and tossed her onto the sofa. They were both dripping wet but neither one of them could have cared any less about whether or not they were going to ruin the white sofa.

Henry sat down next to her on the sofa and pulled her into his lap. She sank down onto him and immediately picked up the pace, using his shoulders to steady her. She loved sex in this position; the way their bodies could be so fully connected chest to chest was so sensual. She loved the way she could feel his heartbeat against her own.

His hands settled at her hips, helping her gradually increase her pace as they both flew further and further toward the edge. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer and she wanted Henry to be right there with her. She started rolling her hips in the slightest way and squeezing her pelvic floor muscles. He groaned against her mouth and she grinned, she always knew exactly how to spur him on.

She came hard against him, her orgasm ripped through her whole body, sending waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. He followed a moment after, the sweet vibration of her muscles sent him careening over the edge with her. She collapsed against Henry, holding onto him for dear life, her head tucked in his neck as she rode out the intense waves of pleasure.

Henry wrapped his arms around her even tighter, he just wanted to hold onto her, hold onto this feeling for a little while longer. They likely wouldn't get another vacation like this in a while and he wanted to savor the moment.

Finally he eased her off of him and helped her curl up on the wide sofa and he snuggled right in next to her, resting his head on her chest.

Elizabeth started to stroke his hair soothingly and slung her leg over his. "What if we just stay here? The kids will be okay, right? We have facetime." She said, only half joking.

Henry laughed, "Sure babe, whatever you want."

* * *

Review because I'm needy and need validation? Please & thank you. xxxx


End file.
